


Another Road

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation that never happened, but should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Road

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for kh_drabble challenge #245, Radiant Garden.

The monsters have been swarming all too often of late, and being surrounded in the outer gardens, he does appreciate any help available. The stranger is skilled, as well, with a weighted grace to his movements that speaks to the earth in Aeleus. But it is odd, because he is sure this young man is not a native to the Garden.

That suspicion is confirmed when he dismisses his weapon into thin air.

It would be better not to draw attention to the fact, he thinks. When he turns to speak, with a decidedly awkward expression, Aeleus simply asks, “What is your name?”

“Terra. And you are?”

There is still something suspicious in that gaze, which in turn has him on guard. “A suitable name,” he says softly, and then speaks up, “please, accept the castle’s hospitality for the night.”

“The castle?” he ask, a little wide eyed. Then he shakes his head and speaks more as if to remind himself than to respond to the offer, “No, I can’t. I’m looking for someone.”

He shakes his head, gesturing towards the setting sun. “In the dark, with the monsters about? It would be better to wait until the morning. Then I could help you look for this person?”

Terra seems to mull it over before nodding. “That would be better.” As he follows Aeleus towards the castle, he mutters quietly, “Master Xehanort wouldn’t be out wandering in the dark, anyway.”

He thinks it is quite to his credit that he does not visibly react to that name.


End file.
